


what should i do?

by maskie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ASPD, Antisocial Personality Disorder, BPD, Borderline Personality Disorder, Gen, Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie
Summary: Tord is contemplating whether or not to commit genocide. Connor convinces him otherwise.
Kudos: 2





	what should i do?

'Why shouldn't I kill everyone?' Tord asked genuinely, glaring long and hard at the android detective.

Connor had to think for a moment to respond to that. 'It's morally wrong and innocent people would die by your hands. But if you'd like to think of how it would benefit you if you were not to do it, you wouldn't need to be on the run from the police. You say you're a psychopath, and you say you present antisocial tendencies, but.. Even so, as you say, Antisocial Personality Disorder is a spectrum. You can still feel remorse and guilt for your actions-'

Tord cut in: ' _Sometimes._ '

'Sometimes,' Connor agreed, nodding. 'Do you have anyone you care about?'

Tord thought a bit and nodded.

'Think of it this way. Even if you are a psychopath and you can't change that, you can't change how you feel on the inside, you can still control what you do. You can control whether or not you can hurt other people. Wouldn't it hurt the person you care about if you decided to kill everyone?'

'I guess, but,' Tord sighed. 'I don't know if he's just insane with his immortality schtick and his magical powers. Y'know, his ability to change into some sort of monster (his words, not mine), his super fast healing abilities, and his astral projection - his omnividence.'

'You could ask him for proof,' Connor suggested softly.

Tord nodded slowly. 'It's calming talking to you. You make me not want to murder everybody.'

'Why thank you.' Connor was happy and confused at the compliment, that he managed to convince the strawberry blonde to not commit mass genocide.

'Guess I won't be killing everybody, then. Thanks, man.'

'I'm glad to be of service,' Connor nodded.


End file.
